The Girls of BlueMorning
by FrostAries
Summary: Hermione's been out of school 2 yrs and her life is perfect. But when she is betrayed by the ones closest to her, she flees to America and starts a new life and joins a band. But once shes famous, someone from her past pays her a visit...
1. The Perfect Life

Disclaimer- I own the plot and the BlueMorning girls but nothing else, you got that?

The Girls of BlueMorning

summary- It's been two years since Hermione has been out of Hogwarts and life is going great. She has a great job in the medical field and a great boyfriend. But what happens when her boyfriend dumps her for her best friend and she's fired from her job to make way for that person's brother, who was another best friend of hers? Hermione is driven insane with her life suddenly in shambles and she flees to America to start a new life away from anything that was apart of her last one. While singing and playing her guitar on the street for money, a group of girls that are striving towards stardom notice Hermione's once unknown talent and she becomes a part of their band. But after fame has become theirs, a figure of Hermione's past shows up out of the blue at her doorstep. And to add to that tension, it was the last person she would have expected...dun dun DUN!

Chapter 1-The Perfect life

A loud buzzing went off in Hermione's ear. She let out a soft moan as she reached out to shut off her alarm then grabbed her wand and held it loosely in her fingers. She swung her legs out of bed and waltzed lazily over to her window. She spread the curtains wide and winced at the sudden brightness. Then a grin formed across her face as she embraced the sun's warmth. After a few moments of basking the light, she started over towards her kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat. She pulled a bowl from the shelf and a spoon from the drawer and placed them on the table. Then she searched through the cereal section of her pantry. She pulled from it a box of Coco Puffs and then seated herself in front of her bowl.

She poured the chocolaty cereal in to her bowl and was about to dig in when she realized she had forgotten the milk. She mumbled something under her breath that was barely audible.

She started to get up but stopped when she said, "Ah screw it..." she picked up her wand from beside her spoon and pointed it towards her fridge. With a simple flick of her wrist, the door swung open. She lifted the milk from the top shelf using 'Wingardium Leviosa'. She smiled as it floated towards her.

"Magic DEFINATELY has its benefits." she noted to herself. She poured the milk into her bowl and downed her breakfast.

After finishing, Hermione then strode over to her closet and pulled from it a comfy pair of blue jeans and tan tank top with a matching belt and sandals. She pulled on her ensemble and went into her bathroom to put on the finishing touches.

She took a minute or two brushing her teeth then, briefly, she brushed out her hair then put some moose in it to keep it from frizzing. She let it hang loosely on her shoulders. Then she applied a touch of mascara and brown eye shadow with a little bit of lip gloss and blush to accent her features. Hermione smiled at her reflection. She had the day off work so she planned to spend it with her boyfriend, Harry.

They had gotten together during their last year at Hogwarts and had been inseparable ever since. Hermione had tested out of college and went straight into the medical field working on cures to magically inflicted diseases from spells with out counter curses. Her work was coming along great and she had been one of the most highly regarded doctors since she had gotten her job at the office she was in. She was now working on her secret project (secret to the point where she was the ONLY one that new what she was doing)... finding a way to undo the Advarda Kedarva curse shortly after it had been used on the victim. Hermione believed it possible, as at that time life still lingered on the victim's lips. She also felt she was remarkably close to creating her desired cure. In fact, all she believed that she needed to do was to test it. But that would have to wait. Today was a day with Harry.

Harry after school, however, went to study to become an Aurour. Through both his and Hermione's busy schedules, though, they still managed time together. And today was one of the days that they could do just that.  
Hermione took one last look at herself in the mirror then grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Usually she apparated to wherever she needed to go, but she felt refreshed today, she was going to walk. It wasn't that far a distance, anyway.

Minutes past by as Hermione strode casually down the street towards Monston Park, where she and Harry had planned to meet. She arrived there after about ten more minutes and she sat on a bench beneath her favorite oak tree.

Hermione breathed in the sweet pine and blossom scent of the park. She eased into the bench a little more as she watched the children running around the park with their little pretend wands that sprung confetti and glitter when you pressed a button on the handle. The older kids, that were more than likely students at Hogwarts, were playing a small game of quidditch with only the quaffle, Hermione guessed that they were afraid to loose the snitch and to knock someone out with the bluddgers.  
She looked up into the cloudless sky. A dreamy look spread across her face as she smiled to herself. Who could ask for any more that what she had? She had the perfect job and the perfect boyfriend. Her life was wonderful... her life, was perfect.

A/N: Sorry that the chapter is short, but I needed it too set myself up for the rest of the story. So, ya. review and let me know what you think! plz and thank-u!  
Adios muchachos. FrostAries


	2. Shattered Glass

disclaimer-I own nothing but the plot and the BlueMorning girls

The Girls of BlueMorning

Chapter 2- Shattered Glass

Hermione sat in the park for a few good hours waiting for Harry to show up. Anxiousness over came her and she decided to go and find what was keeping him. She stood from the bench and stretched a little bit then left the park, in no kind of hurry, and headed back to her house to see if he might have stopped by there, forgetting about meeting her at the park.

She placed her hand in the middle of door and then whispered something into the handle. She had grown accustomed to saying a password a Hogwarts that she encrypted one into her own home. She quickly searched inside her home. she didn't find him there, to no surprise, she had just wanted to make sure. As she turned to leave, an owl flew up to her and dropped a letter at her feet. She stared at it curiously as the owl flew away rapidly.

"That's odd" she said to no one in particular. She usually got her mail in the morning when she woke up or in the evening just before she went to bed. She shrugged it off and picked up the letter. It was addressed to her, but it was from her work.

"But payday was LAST week, and I already got my pay...hmmm" she mussed to herself. She cautiously opened the letter and unfolded its written pages. Hermione held her breath as she read.

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

We are disappointed to inform you that you will no longer hold your position here at the office. We have found one more suited for the job that you previously possessed. A Mr. Ronald Weasly, he came to us asking for your job. We told him he was mad! but then he showed us what he was capable of. In a span of three hours, he was able to produce a cure to the Advarda Kedarva curse. He even proved to us that it actually worked. Again, we are sorry to let you go, but you and your studies are no longer needed. In short, YOU'RE FIRED!

Marc Burgenstoff  
President of B.A.M. Industries

Hermione awoke screaming. A group of little boys looked at her strangely as they passed her. She was still in the park, it had just been a dream. She let out a long sigh of relief, then reality hit her. Harry still wasn't there. As she had done in her dream, she went to her house to see if he might be there, only this time she apparated. She was still shaken from her dream.

She showed up on her own doorstep. Harry wasn't there, but sure enough, there was a letter on her door mat. She bent down to pick it up and started shaking as she brought it to her face to read. It was from the office. She open it even more cautiously than she had in her dream.

She screamed her head off for a good 30 seconds, dropped the letter and set it aflame. It had said precisely what it had in her dream.  
"HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME! AND RON OF ALL PEOPLE! THE INSUFFERABLE LIITLE TWIT! THAT FITLTHY SON OF A-" she cut herself off.

She had left her notes regarding the Advarda Kedarva cure in her dresser.  
"How could Ron have gotten them and presented them to B.A.M. in a matter of," she glanced at her watch and went pale. "FIVE HOURS! I WAS ASLEEP FOR FIVE BLASTED HOURS!"

She ran inside her home and stopped at the door to her room. It was a mess. Her bed was throw askew and her mirrors and lamps all broken and shattered. Her drawers were all open and her belongings thrown aside. Hermione sprinted to her dresser and flung open her top drawer. her notes were missing. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes filled with tears.

She screamed as a pair of cold hands wrapped themselves around her waist. She flung her hand with her wand up at the person and began to mutter a curse but one of the hands caught her wrist and another, her mouth. Something wet brushed across her ear. Hermione shivered in disgust.

"How dose it feel luv? To be out shined by the one you've walked upon your entire life!" her captor spun her around and brought her into a fiery kiss. When she was able to pull away she nearly fainted.

"RON!" she blasted. "You despicable low-lying creep! I-"

Ron grinned and cut her off with a hard slap across the face. "Do not speak to me in such ways! Filthy mudblood! I felt it was time that you stopped getting everything you want! Especially since you don't deserve it!"

"You stole my notes! My life's work! You bast-" Ron cut her off again, but this time by throwing her through the window.

As she hit the window, an idea struck her and she grabbed her curtains as she flew through. She rolled into them and completely disappeared.

Ron's eyes grew wide. "invisibility cloaks as curtains? how clever!" he leaped through the window and began searching for her.

He heard shuffling from inside the house and turned to look inside the broken window. There stood Hermione with wand in hand. Ron began to laugh. "I can counter any spell you can throw at me mudblood! It's no use!" He stepped towards her, still laughing.

Hermione contemplated for a mere moment then grinned through her flushed cheeks and red teary eyes. "Yes but you cant do anything if I do this..." she lifted her wand and apparated from the room, leaving Ron clueless to her next whereabouts.

She arrived at Harry's door in moments. In her hurry, she Alohamorad the door and ran inside and up the stairs to Harry's room.

"HARRY! HARRY! I MUST SPEAK WITH YOU!" She shouted frantically. she flung open the door to his room and became pale again. Before her was the last thing she wanted to see. Harry was naked in bed frantically searching for clothes. But that's not what caused Hermione to stop breathing for a moment. What did that was the fact that Harry was not alone. In bed with him was her closest girl friend. _i_n bed with him, was Ginny.

"HARRY! GINNY?" escaped Hermione's lips. She struggled to hold in tears as she glanced at their faces. Harry's expression wasn't one of guilt, but one of disappointment. disappointment of having been caught. But Ginny's expression was far worse... she was grinning. She put a possessive arm around the naked man beside her, not worrying about what was showing. Hermione winced.

"Hermione, I can explain-" Harry began.

But Hermione silenced him. "No need to. I've seen enough..." she trailed off then apparated from the room. She felt... cold. So cold, and so empty. Her whole life had just been stripped from her... and by her three best friends. The sweet quiet Ron had become a raving luatic and had violated her. Harry, what on earth had she ever done to drive him away, to an extant that he would cheat on her like that. And Ginny, oh Ginny. Since when had she been the devil child? Hermione felt fragile and broken- no. she felt shattered, just like her life. She was shattered glass., that could not be put back together again with any measure of effort. She was eternally broken...

A/N:And the plot thickens! buahahaha! lol jk. ive turned the good guys into evil enmities! buahahaha! lol, I'm so evil! but I needed them to be out of the picture for my story to work. so again, tell me what you think! plz and thank-u! next chapter should be up soon!  
Peace out doggs. FrostAries


	3. Down and Out, Yet Still Going

A/N: Sorry! It took me a whole lot longer than I had anticipated updating! But the internet hasn't been working on my laptop so I couldn't email the document to my other computer to put it up here. I'm sooo sorry! But here this chapter is! I'll try and update sooner!

Disclaimer- see chap 1, I'm tired of typing it out ever time.

The Girls of BlueMorning

Chapter 3-Down and Out, Yet Still Going

Hermione continued wallowing in self pity for several more minutes. She was still having trouble contemplating what had just happened to her, much less, who had done it. It was just too much, even for Hermione Granger.

"What can I do?" she said to herself through her tears. She replayed the whole thing in her head over and over and over again, yet she still could make no sense of it. 'Why?' was all she could ask? Having no answer to this simple, yet complicated question made it that much worse.

She balled her hands into fists and thrust them downward into the ground beneath her. "HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME!" she screamed into the earth through clenched teeth. Her face was red and puffy from crying and she was shaking from shock. She collapsed to the ground beneath her in another wave of tears.

She curled into a ball against a nearby tree. She felt so lost. It was there that she cried herself into a dreamless sleep.

Hermione awoke hours later with a sharp pain shooting through her back. She groaned and rubbed her back as she sat up. She had fallen asleep across a root. Hermione moaned again as she stood up and stretched out. Her arms reached upward and her fingers extended out. Relief washed itself over Hermione. It was as if the stress was escaping right through her fingertips.

As she brought her hands down to meet her side, she leaped up suddenly, too suddenly. She collapsed down to the ground again dizzy. She stood again, slowly this time.

Something that remotely resembled a smile crept across Hermione's face. "This life might be shattered, but that doesn't mean I'm down and out for the count. The world has more to see of me yet! Maybe it's just supposed to be from a different perspective. Hmm..." She pondered aloud. She wiped the remainder of her tears away.

Hermione stared across the night's dark horizon, then up at the moon. "Our darkest moments can lead to our brightest." She smiled remembering a quote she had once read in a book. "The moon goes from light to dark only to become light again. This is simply my dark moon."

Hermione let out a triumphant war cry into the night. The trees stirred as if they could feel her perseverance. She may be down and out of this match, yet she was still going... and onto the next round.

"All passengers please take your seats-" the flight attendant continued on with the plane's procedure. Hermione eased into her seat by the window and stared out at the runway.

After deciding that she was going to start a new life, one away from any part of her old one, Hermione had gone to Gringots and took out all of her money. Then she had gone to a wizarding trade post where she traded all of her wizarding money for muggle money. After that, she quickly apparated home and grabbed her more precious possessions. Then she caught a cab to the airport and bought a ticket on the soonest flight out of England. The flight was to L.A. California.

The flight attendant announced that the plane would be taking off. Hermione whispered her last goodbyes to England and her old life and the plane started forward. 'Here we go Hermione. Breathe, just breathe.' she thought to herself. Soon enough, the plane was in the air.

First seconds, then minutes, then hours past by as the plane glided effortlessly through the clouded sky. The ocean was gone and out of sight from the window and all that could be seen through the round piece of glass were tall buildings and cars traveling from one place to the next.

Time continued to pass and the number of buildings dwindled into wide open prairies and grasslands. This country was so vast... Hermione loved it already.

More time past and she drifted off into dream land. She was walking along a wide beach with the setting sun. A pair of masculine hands slunk their way low around her waist and a shiver of delight ran all through her. The owner of the hands pulled her close and began whispering sweet nothings in her ear in soft breaths. A set of soft and tender lips made their way up Hermione's neck, leaving behind a sweet trial of kisses. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, completely blissful. The lips met with hers and pulled her into an even more blissful kiss. Hermione smiled wide into the kiss. She was a little disappointed when the person pulled away but she smiled again when the words I love you were spoken lightly, as if they were fragile and precious, into her ear.

When Hermione went to open her eyes to see who this perfect man was, she was, instead, greeted with the scene of the plane landing. 'I guess that dream is meant for another day' she thought while a heavy sigh escaped her lips.

After the plane came to a stop, Hermione stood from her seat and grabbed her carry-on bag with all of her money in it and her purse. She waited patiently for the people to get off the plane. When she was finally off, she let out a heavy sigh. 'Hello California!' she thought to herself with a wide grin across her face. Her feet moved rapidly in the direction of the baggage claim and she waited again, though impatiently this time. She spotted her bag and her guitar and snatched them up as quickly as a cat swiping at its prey. She rushed from the airport terminal and out through security and then the front doors. She let out another sigh and dropped her bags to bathe in the suns warmth.

Her moment of triumph was interrupted when she was shoved aside. She turned to see who it was and to confront them about it, but whoever it had been had grabbed everything but her guitar and ran. She grabbed her guitar and ran after the mugger. Normally she would have cast some sort of curse on the man, but her wand was in her purse.

She ran and ran, but the man was too fast. He cut a corner and got lost in a crowd. Hermione let out a string of curse words and sat on a nearby bench in defeat. Now she had no money and well, nothing else. What could she do? Then her eye caught on her guitar. Maybe there was something she could do.

She took out her guitar and put the case down by her feet. She used the pencil in the case and the back of some empty sheet music to write a sign. It said, "Help me please. I just got mugged." She put the sign on the inside of the roof of the case. Then she began to play. Then words started to stream from her lips.

She played song after song to her hearts content. A good sized crowd had formed and so had a pile of money on the bottom of her guitar case. A smile appeared on her lips as she began her next song. She had been thinking about this ever since her life fell apart. She had written this song in her mind but had not yet expressed it. Her fingers flew across the strings as if this moment was what they where there for. The words coming from her mouth came with such passion that they could have brought even the coldest heart to tears.

The last line of the song came:  
You think I'm down and out, yet here I stand... I'm still here... and I'm still going. Ooooo, yea I'm, still, going on.

Half the crowd was sniffling and the other half was completely in tears. Hermione smiled, through her own tears. She had meant every word of that song.

A/N: well there you have it. It's a little longer and Hermione isn't as depressed! Yea! Well ya. So, not much to say except, I'm glad you guys like the story so far! I like it too! Well duh I'm writing it! Ok, well now I'm rambling so I'm going to shut up now.  
Shutting up...


End file.
